1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring and/or directing system for parking areas which exhibits the availability of parking spaces for parking vehicles for a period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the disadvantages with parking areas is the risk of theft to the parked vehicles, this risk being promoted both by the given parking-area surroundings and by the uncontrolled departure of the vehicles.
Moreover, parking areas, in particular during very busy periods, are very much subject to the adverse effects of vehicles which drive around in the search for an empty parking space. Such traffic on the lookout for spaces not only obstructs the incoming and outgoing vehicles, but also results in undesired exhaust-gas contamination and a waste of fuel.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a monitoring and/or directing system for parking areas which reduces the risk of theft and enables incoming vehicles to be guided specifically to empty parking spaces.